Les Deux oiseaux
by Crokokokoala
Summary: " Un photo. Des larmes. Et un amour inavoué, caché, enfoui. Il fixait le couloir vide, il n'y avait plus personne. Dragon s'était enfui une fois de plus. "


_Voila, seconde fiction, autre couple, mais toujours dDragon. Je suis moins satisfaite de ce texte la que du premier, enfin :) je l'aime bien quand même ! Les personnages appartiennent au grand oda ! Bonne lecture !_

A chaque fois, la même chose : Une entrée très solennelle du chef révolutionnaire, une grande discussion privée entre ce dernier et le capitaine sur un sujet du moment, ou sur n'importe quoi, et un banquet : à condition que la rencontre ce soient bien passé. C'était d'ailleurs généralement le cas, les deux hommes étaient assez intelligents pour s'entendre.

Seuls deux personnes ne buvaient pas. Ne mangeait pas. Ne profitais clairement pas de cette soirée. Eux qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : la fin de tout cela. Quand les hommes saouls et comateux joncheront enfin le pont du navire, ils se fuiraient, une fois de plus. C'était long, si long, interminable. Ils attendaient tout deux une occasion pour partir.

Ça y est. Les Hommes se sont tuent, le bateau semblait mort, seul le vent soufflait. Un vent fort, effrayant. Dragon salua Barbe blanche afin de s'éclipser. Avant de partir, il jeta un coups d'oeil dans le couloir à droite de lui : personne. Il douta un instant puis il s'engouffra finalement dans les entrailles du Moby dick. Il connaissait bien le chemin. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, hésita un instant. Leva sa main, comme pour y frapper, puis se découragea. Il se recula un peu, afin de coller son dos au mur et s'y laissa glisser, pour finalement se retrouver assis par terre. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il savait quoi faire, il savait quoi dire, et pourtant, il était paralysé, paralysé par la peur du rejet. Comment osait-il prétendre avoir peur. Il avait honte de lui même. Peur. Peur ? Allons, un révolutionnaire ne connais pas la peur. Il sourit et se leva rapidement, précisément. Un homme n'a pas peur.

Il frappa. Il écoutait attentivement dans l'attente d'une réponse : rien. Peu importe : il ouvrit doucement la porte. Une bougie éclairait la pièce. Éclairait son visage. Il le vit. Enfin. Allongé sur le lit, endormi, son blond. Son blond à lui. il insista : Marco lui appartenait. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et caressa de sa main la chevelure blé de celui qui n'était qu'à lui.. À lui, et à lui seul. La douceur des cheveux de son aimé lui rappelait leurs jours heureux : Des souvenirs vagues qui lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Marco lui avait interdit de revenir. Marco ne voulait plus le revoir. Et pourtant : il avait laissé sa porte ouverte, il savait que Dragon passerait. Il ne s'était pas caché. Le sourire de Dragon disparut. Il glissa sa main le long de la nuque du blond, descendant dans son dos. Il s'arrêta. Il l'aurait volontiers embrassé, il serait volontiers descendu plus bas. Il ne pouvait. Il devait partir, le plus vite possible, avant de céder. Il allait pour se lever quand une main attrapa son poignet : Marco. Ce dernier s'était rapidement relevé pour retenir le plus vieux.

Ils finirent par se regarder, sans pour autant se dire un mot. Les yeux de l'un plongés dans ceux que l'autre. Un unique lien, un regard, qui les avait autrefois unis a jamais, et qui les avait il y a peu séparés. « A jamais » cela faisait encore rire Dragon. Marco avait dit à jamais, et finalement l'avait quitté. Ce regard menteur ne valait plus rien. Et pourtant, les yeux du phénix étaient si envoûtants que s'en détacher était trop difficile. Marco brisa finalement le silence :

« Pourquoi être venu ?

- Et pourquoi ne serai-je pas venu ?

- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas venir. »

Dragon ne pensait plus qu'a une chose : il se foutait de ce que lui demandait Marco. Il voulait le voir : son blond, le voir, et l'avoir. Il se libéra finalement, rejetant le poignet de Marco sans mal. Il entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pourtant, dans sa tête, tout semblait si facile a dire. Il pris une grande inspiration : « Je t'aime toujours ».

Le blond ne parut pas choqué, il détourna son regard vers le sol. Le drap tombant découvrait peu a peu son torse doux et musclé que Dragon admirait tant. Ce dernier serra les poings et les dents afin de contenir un excès de colère dût au silence de son blond. Il frappa d'un coup sec sur le lit, et fini par sortir de la chambre d'un pas lourd mais rapide. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'effondra. Frappant sa tête contre le mur, ses mains contre le sol. Envahie par la peur, par la haine, par cette défaite. Ses hommes l'admiraient pour ne jamais avoir connu la défaite. Mensonge. Combien de fois a-t-il perdu ? Combien de fois perdra-t-il encore contre ce gamin arrogant ! Il hurlait. Il frappait de plus belle sa tête contre les murs. encore, encore et encore. Marco, sûrement affolé par les bruits, fini par sortir de sa chambre. Trop tard : Dragon s'était enfuit.

Le blond fini par retourner dans sa chambre, un air de défaite sur le visage. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sorti une vieille photo. Dragon et lui. Magnifique photo : Dragon, torse nu, un grand sourire aux lèvres, rare, mais affreusement drôle, serrait dans un de ses bras Marco, littéralement écrasé par le plus vieux. Son autre main passait dans la chevelure blonde, qui filaient entre ses doigts. Un fond paradisiaque, et un vide inconsolable. Il avait perdu le plus beau de ses trésors. Sa perle rare .. Il n'avait jamais aimé d'autre personne que Dragon. Son Dragon. Car Dragon lui appartenait. Il en était sur. Dragon n'était qu'à lui. Il regrettait. Pourquoi lui avoir dit de partir ?..

Quelques larmes vinrent perler sur le visage du plus jeune, qui les essuya d'un geste lent. Tout en reniflant de façon vulgaire, il murmura « Moi aussi je t'aime. ».


End file.
